


Yandere High School: Reignited

by ElizaArtz



Category: Samgladiator - Fandom, Yandere high school
Genre: F/F, F/M, High School, Hybrids, Rewrite, Shyness, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaArtz/pseuds/ElizaArtz
Summary: A retelling of Samgladiator's Yandere High School series.Sam Gladiator, a 15-year-old bunny hybrid is new to Suzaku High School, he's excited but nervous to meet some new friends! He's not alone however, he has his best friend since childhood, Taurtis Junko, with him! Together they will try their hardest to strive!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. On the Way to School

**_Beep Beep Beep_ **

The alarm rang as the bunny boy, Sam Gladiator, woke up, "ugh.. five more minutes..", he said, trying to get more sleep, to no avail due to the loud noise. He gave in, turning off the alarm clock. Sitting up, yawning, he looks at the time. "6:00...? oh.. right, school..", he took the time to think. "SCHOOL!", he realized through his sleepiness, he got up; running to the bathroom. "I can't wait!", he exclaimed, starting up the shower.

As soon as he was done with the shower, he got dressed in his new school uniform. He walks out of his room and to the adjacent room that belongs to his lifelong best friend, Taurtis Junko; who was still fast asleep. He walked up to his friend, "sigh... Taurtis, why do you do this so often?", he said to himself before shaking his sleeping friend. "wake up dude! it's a school day!", Sam yelled trying his best to wake Taurtis up.

"w-wha.. five more minutes mom..", Taurtis said in a tired voice, the bunny boy rolls his eyes, "Taurtis, wake up, this isn't your mother." Taurtis slowly opened his eyes, seeing his bunny best friend. "wha.. what time is it..?" The boy asked, "About 6:20 am, we start school today! Come on! Get ready!" The bunny boy responds walking to the door. "Oh! right!", Taurtis yelled getting out of bed and running to the bathroom.

Sam walked downstairs, into their kitchen to get some breakfast; or at least something into his body. He opens the fridge and looked at the lack of food they had, "ugh.. we need to go shopping soon..", he said closing the door of the fridge. The bunny boy walked to the living room, turning on the TV to the news channel. He sits on the couch, to watch the screen, seeing if anything interesting is on, to no luck.

After a good few minutes, Taurtis walks downstairs in his uniform, with his suspenders on the outside and all; the classic Taurtis style. "Any breakfast?", he asks his best friend, who responds, "We have no food, we have to go shopping soon." "Uggggghhhhh... but that's work..", Taurtis says pouting. Sam chuckled, "yea, but we have to eat dude", he responded, getting up from the couch. "At least I have my Doritos", Taurtis says pulling a bag of Doritos from his pocket, "Wha- You have Doritos?!", Sam asked, surprised. "Of course I do, I always do. Why are you surprised?", Taurtis says putting the bag of chips back in his pocket. "Well that covers you I guess, but I want to stop by the corner store on the way to school, and at least get me something to eat", Sam said, turning off the TV and walking toward the door. "Finnneeee, but we better not be late. Speaking of which, when does school start?", Taurtis asked, following his friend. "About 7:30, and it's...", he says, looking at his watch, "6:54. So we have some time", he finished off. "That's good at least, we could probably even meet some new people before school!", he said getting excited. "Y-Yea!", Sam responded, excited but more nervous than anything.

They walk out of their house, which was one of the few on the block, with some apartments down the road. On the other side of the block is a few more houses, with a road going up a hill to more houses. Sam closed and locked the door behind Taurtis, making sure no one can break-in. They walk down the sidewalk, noticing people doing the same, most in school uniforms, some in what looks to be work uniforms heading to their jobs and such. As they reach the end of their block, a boy across the street, wearing the same school uniform with rolled-up sleeves, runs over to them. "Hello, you're the two that recently moved in, aren’t you?", the boy asks them, holding out his hand. "Oh, yea, we are! I'm Taurtis and this is my best friend, Sam", Taurtis said shaking his hand. "H-Hello", Sam stuttered, shaking his hand as well. "I'm J, J Star", The boy, named J said, smiling at the duo, "It's nice to meet you two", he continued. "Likewise.", Taurtis said, with Sam nodding. "Anyway, I'll see ya at school", J said walking away, waving. "Cya!" Taurtis yelled back happily, "Welp, we've already made a friend before we even got to the school!", he continued, looking towards his friend. "Y-yea!", Sam said smiling, "I told you it wasn't that hard.", Taurtis said pridefully.

The duo makes their way over to the corner store, seeing more people heading to it as well or the school. Some of them being pretty different like a girl with long pink hair, a white tail and large horns, a girl with green skin and an owl girl. "I was right again, you wouldn't be the only hybrid", Taurtis said, nudging Sam. "That's reassuring at least..", Sam said knowing he's now not alone like he was at their old school last year.

They walk into the store, it's your average corner store, with a few aisles filled with different types of items, such as chips, drinks, candy, etc. Sam and Taurtis walk over to the freezers to get some Mtn Dew, but something caught Taurtis' eye. "Whoa!", Taurtis yelled out, running over to what we saw. Sam looked over as he did, noticing what Taurtis saw; a Crab Co. GameCrab. "We gotta get this!", Taurtis said, looking towards his friend. "Taurtis, we can't. We have other more important things to get, mainly after school when we have to buy food for us to eat for dinner and shit.", Sam tried to explain. "But Sam, it's a Game Crabbbbb!", Taurtis whined, "What if we miss the chance to get it?!", he continued. Sam sighed, rubbing his eyes; "Fine, but don't complain when we can barely afford food later." "I won't!", Taurtis responded, grabbing the boxed game console and walking to the counter. "Which means I'll have to get something small to eat to afford that..", Sam said to himself looking around for something to eat.


	2. Class Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Taurtis head to school and experience their first class.

Sam walked around the store to try and find something small to have for lunch today. He walks by the produce that most convenient stores wouldn't have, but this is the only real shop in the town outside of the mall so it kind of has to have this. He looked around and found a carrot listed for ¥10. "Oh thank gord.." he mumbled to himself, grabbing it and walking to the counter. Taurtis hands the money to the cashier, Carl. "Have a nice day, sir. Wololo!", Carl said, handing a bag with the Doritos, Mtn. Dew, and Gamecrab inside. Taurtis takes the bag and walks to the entrance to wait for his best friend.

The bunny boy puts the carrot and Mtn. Dew on the counter. "Wololo, light lunch, huh?" Carl spoke, scanning the products. "Yea.. since Taurtis REALLY wanted that Gamecrab..", Sam responded with slight annoyance at his BFF. "I see, well you should get a backbone and tell him straight up if you don't want him to get something", Carl says, rounding up the subtotal price. "I know.. but I don't want to make him sad." Sam said handing the yen to Carl. "That's fair, wololo", Carl responds, taking his money and hands Sam the bag containing the Mtn. Dew and carrot. “Come again! Wololo~”, Carl says waving to Sam as he walks out of the store.

The duo walks out of the store and starts heading towards the school that’s not too far away. They notice more students on their way to the school, even what seems to be a family. There was a big buff man, a blonde woman, and a girl who has blonde tips. The two approach the school and walk inside, there already seems to be groups of friends around, “Wow… everyone already seems acquainted with one another…”, Sams says nervously. “Yea… but this is our chance to do the same and join a group or two!”, Taurtis exclaims, trying to cheer up the shy bunny. “You go do that, I need to call my mom to let her know we made it to school safely”, Sam suggested, pulling out his phone. “Got it!”, Taurtis cheers before running over to a group of girls; presumably to try and hit on them, something Sam could never work up the courage to do. Sam walks to an empty hallway and calls his mom. “Hello?”, a woman’s voice is heard. “H-Hey mom!”, Sam says, “I got to school pretty safely, along with Taurtis.”, he continues. “That’s good to hear, dear. Is that all?”, she asks. “Y-yea that’s it. I love you, mom”, Sam says to his mother, “I love you too dear, bye”, she says before hanging up. Sam sighs before putting his phone away and walking back towards the entrance of the school.

“You’re a weirdo”, the owl girl says to Taurtis before walking away with the other girls. The girl with pink hair they saw earlier winks at Taurtis before walking away as well. Sam walks up to him, “Did it go well?”, he asks his best friend. “Yea, totally! I think I totally hit it off with them!”, he says, refusing to think that it went poorly. “Sure sounded like it, weirdo”, Sam teases a bit. Taurtis punches his shoulder, “shut up!”, he says through laughing.

“Hey you two!”, a voice says to them. They turn around, to see the boy they met earlier, J. “Oh, hey J!”, Taurtis exclaims, “You might want to hurry to class, it’s about to start soon!”, J says, walking past them. “Oh shoot!”, Sam says noticing that it’s almost 7:30. The three hurry up the stairs and towards their classroom. As soon as they make it into class, the bell rings,  _ ‘that was a close one…’ _ , Sam thinks. J takes a seat in front of the class, with Sam and Taurtis walking towards the back of the class, near the windows to take their seats.

“Good morning class. I’m am Gareth, one of your teachers for the year.”, the man at the front of the class explains. He seemed very depressed and down on his luck. His hair was messy, he had stubble on his face, bags under his eyes, and his outfit was wrinkly. “Please be quiet as I do roll call.”, he demands, picking up a piece of paper.

“J Star?”, Gareth asks.

“Here!”, J exclaims.

“Sam Gladiator?”, Gareth asks.

“Here! I’m here!”, Sam frantically answers.

“Yuro Hayakawa?”, Gareth asks.

“Present, sensei”, A blue-haired cat boy answers respectfully.

“Power Dragon?”, Gareth asks.

“Here!”, a slime-looking guy answers

“Taurtis Junko?”, Gareth asks.

“I’m here!”, Taurtis answers, waving his hand in the air.

“JTS Dane?”, Gareth asks.

“Here, sir”, a bearded man with a scarred eye says.

“Yuki Yakuza?”, Gareth asks.

“Yep”, the pink-haired girl answers.

“Soul Nakamura?”, Gareth asks.

“Yessir”, the owl girl says.

"Sookie Yaki?", Gareth asks.

"Here..", the girl with green skin answers.

“Invader Blart?”, Gareth asks.

“Present!”, a bearded girl exclaims.

“Silly Artifax?”, Gareth asks.

“Here!”, the girl with blonde tips answers.

“Dom Rao?”, Gareth asks.

“Ayy”, a boy in a purple hat says.

“Prime Yamamoto?”, Gareth asks.

“Present”, a boy with green glasses says.

“Hidden Sentinels?”, Gareth asks.

“Here!”, a boy with a crown exclaims.

“And finally, Chan Yandere?”, Gareth asks.

Silence fills the room, making it clear Chan isn’t here.

“I guess she missed her first day”, Gareth says, marking the paper. “Wow, someone already, missed a day of school?”, Taurtis whispers to Sam, who answers, “I guess so.” “Ok. Looks like we have most people here” Gareth finishes of roll call and puts the paper down. He walks out from behind his desk, “So, in class, we will learn about all types of things. We’ll be learning subjects from maths to science, and why my wife left me”, Gareth says, grimly. “Are there any questions?”, Gareth asks, hoping that there aren’t any, especially about his wife and why she left him. Taurtis raises his hand and exclaims, “I have a question!”. “Yes, Taurtis?”, Gareth questions, clearly unhappy about this. “What was your wife’s name?”, Taurtis asks his dreading teacher. Gareth’s face turns from depressed to annoyed, “Jane”, he answers in clear annoyance. “She sounds like a lovely lady… I have another question”, Taurtis says, raising his hand again. “Wha-”, Sam looks at Taurtis confused. Gareth sighs, “Yes, Taurtis?”. “So… you’re saying Jane is single now…?” Taurtis jokingly asks. “Taurtis!”, Sam exclaims punching Taurtis in the shoulder. “Too far?”, Taurtis asks his best friend, chuckling. Gareth’s face went from annoyed to mad, “Do you want detention, young man?”, Gareth threatens. “Is your wife going to be there”, Taurtis pushes further. “DUDE!!!”, Sam exclaims, worried that his only friend is going to get in trouble. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m better off asleep!”, Taurtis says laughing, putting his head in his arms to pretend sleep; though his laughing is ruining all chance of him pretending.

“Respect sensei,” Yuro demands to Taurtis. “Sorry, sensei”, Taurtis says, calming down. “Not even our classmates thought that was funny”, Sam whispers to Taurtis. “I couldn’t help my self”, Taurtis whispers back. Clearly still mad, but trying to hold it in, Gareth starts walking around, handing out papers. “For this assignment, I want one person each class to introduce themselves to everyone”, he says, placing the homework on everyone’s desks. “And since Mr. Junko has been really talkative today, how about he comes up first.”, He says walking back to his desk. “He’s probably targeting you because you were talking about his wife” Sam whispers, chuckling. “Yea, probably”, Taurtis says, getting up and walking to the front of the class.

Taurtis clears his throat as he gets to the front and faces his classmates. “Hello! My name is Taurtis Junko! Me and my best friend, Sam, recently moved into town.”, Taurtis says, gesturing to the bunny boy. People look at Sam, which makes Sam a little nervous at the sudden attention he has. “An-” Taurtis was cut short, “Alright, that was good… You can sit down now.”, Gareth cuts him off. “What! I didn’t get to say anything about me!”, Taurtis protests, “Too bad. Sit down.”, Gareth demands. Taurtis looks down and walks back to his desk. “That was pretty good, dude”, Sam complements, “Thanks”, Taurtis responds with a smile. “The next assignment will be to go home and bring in an item that represents you, then present the item to the class.”, Gareth says, sitting down at his desk. “You should bring the Game Crab!”, Sam excitedly suggests to Taurtis. “You’re right! I’ll be so cool!”, Taurtis says, loving the idea Sam gave. “Doubt it”, Gareth says, spitefully.

**_RING RING_ **

Class ends.


	3. Young... Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a... lovely encounter? I think?

**_RING RING_ **

Class ends.

“Class is over, I will see you tomorrow”, Gareth says, relieved that he can be rid of Taurtis for now, “That’s what my wife last said to me…”, he continues, thinking out loud. “Jeez… I kind of feel bad now…”, Taurtis says to Sam, as they get out of their seats. “You kind of did go you far, Taurtis”, Sam responds, beginning to walk to the exit of the class. Taurtis walks over to Mr. Gareth’s desk, “Here, have some Doritos, I’m sorry”, he says placing a bag of the chips on his desk. “Leave my classroom”, Gareth bluntly demands, glaring at Taurtis. “Ok ok!”, Taurtis says hurrying out to the waiting bunny. “I got my eye on you, Taurtis…”, Gareth says under his breath as the boy runs out of the classroom. Sam hears what he says, thanks to his bunny ears, but decides to be silent about it.

The duo start walking down the hall, “What’s next?”, Taurtis asks. Sam pulls out his schedule and opens it. “Lunch!”, he answers excitedly. “Good! I’m starving!”, Taurtis exclaims, starting to run off to the lunchroom. “Wait up!”, Sam yells, chasing his friend, not wanting to be left behind. Soon they make it to the cafeteria, which their classmates, among other students of the school, are at. “Who should we sit with?”, Taurtis asks the bunny, who’s clearly nervous. “Sit here guys!”, a voice rang out to them, the voice belonging to J. The two walk over to him and sit down. “Hey J!”, Taurtis exclaims, “H-Hey”, Sam shyly says.

“That guy’s sitting alone- the guy with a scar on his face”, Taurtis says, looking over at one of their classmates, who has a scar over his eye. “Dude, what happened to his face?? He looks so sad!”, Sam adds on. “He… doesn’t like to talk about it, he’s name is JTS”, J says, looking over at him. “J, d-do you think we should go ask him?”, Sam asks J, “Sure,” he answers quickly. “Taurtis, you go ask about the scar!”, Sam says, pushing Taurtis out of his seat a bit. “Fine fine!” Taurtis says hastily, getting up from his seat and walking over to JTS.

“Hey, sup dude, how’s it going?”, Taurtis asks him, taking a seat next to him. “Hai..”, He answers. “Have some Doritos”, Taurtis says, placing a bag in front of JTS. Taurtis looks over at Sam, giving a thumbs up before looking over and seeing Mr. Gareth looking directly at him through a window. “Uhhhh….”, Taurtis says, staring back. Sam and J look at where he’s looking, to see their teacher there, staring at Taurtis. “He did say he would keep his eye on him…” Sam says to himself. Taurtis tries to ignore it and talk to JTS some more.

“So, uh… buddy. So who did you, um… y’ know... The face? The eye thing-”, Taurtis tries to ask him, but can’t get the words out. “The scar?”, JTS asks, “Y-yea! The scar!” Taurtis says a bit scared from how intense JTS looks at him. “Hey how's it going!”, a voice says sitting down at the other end of the table; it was Sam. “M-My name is Sam”, the bunny introduces himself to JTS. “Nice to meet you Sam, and to answer your question,” JTS says, looking back at Taurtis, “Back in my home country, I was attacked by a pack of wild wolves”, JTS explains. “Whoa-”, Sam says in amazement. “This guy is hardcore!”, Taurtis exclaims, also amazed. “I defeated them all with my teeth”, JTS continues, smirking a bit from their reactions, “And skinned them”. “Sounds nice,” J says, now sitting next to Sam. Taurtis is in awe and shock, laughing a bit from what he’s hearing. “I’m going to go back to sitting over here”, Taurtis says, even more, scared than before; “I don’t want to sit with him anymore”, Taurtis says hurrying back to their own table. “That was a cool story!”, Sam says, just as scared, as he sits next to Taurtis again.

“Taurtis… Something is wrong with that guy, we need to stay away from him at all costs”, Sam whispers to his best friend. He soon sees the green-skinned girl, he believes was named Sookie if he heard their teacher right, staring at him from a corner of the cafeteria. “Who’s that girl behind us?”, Sam asks in a whisper, looking back at the girl; who looks away. “Huh?” Taurtis says, looking where Sam is looking, to see the green-skinned girl. “She was totally, like, looking right at me”, Sam says. “Dude, she’s totally checking you out”, Taurtis says, nudging Sam. “S-she's checking me out?”, Sam asks nervously, “Yea, you should give her your carrot”, Taurtis suggests. “A-Alright…”, Sam says, standing up, “b-but I’m really nervous. I’m not confident like you”. “Dude, you’re fine. Look, your tie looks amazing”, Taurtis responds, standing up to help prepare Sam. “You just gotta act confident, right?”, Taurtis says as Sam starts to walk towards the girl; well, more like run, ok he’s running towards her. “Ahhh!”, Sam screams, throwing his carrot in front of the girl and running off.

Taurtis tries to hold in his laughter as he’s in shock of what just happened. The whole cafeteria looks in the direction of what happened, just catching a pair of bunny ears running out of the room. Taurtis runs out after him, “I gave her the carrot!”, Sam says, hiding behind a wall trying to calm his nerves. “What was that?”, Taurtis says, failing to contain his laughter. Sam looks at him, “I gave her the carrot!”, “No, that was great”, Taurtis says through his laughter. “D-Do you think she’s my girlfriend now”, Sam asks, calming down. The girl walks out of the cafeteria holding the carrot, looking right at Sam. Sam quickly hides behind the wall again, blushing hard. The girl walks up to Taurits, “I believe this is your friend’s..”, she says in a quiet, yet cute voice, handing him the carrot. She then walks away with her friends.

Taurtis walks over to the bunny and holds out the carrot to him, “She gave it back”, he says. “O-oh…”, Sam says, sadly. Taurtis puts his hand on his shoulder, “Sam, that was really good, ok? You tried, and that’s what matters! You don’t want to spend the rest of your life wondering ‘What could have been?’”, he says to try and cheer his BFF up. “Y-Yea…”, Sam says, gaining a bit of a smile on his face. “Because no-”, Taurtis cuts off seeing Mr. Gareth was still staring at him. “He’s still staring at me”, he whispers to Sam. Sam looks and chuckles. Gareth stops staring at him and walks away. “Man, dude, you really struck a nerve with him, huh?”, Sam asks. “I guess so”, Taurtis says, chuckling.

**_RING RING_ **

“Oh! What’s next??”, Taurtis asks frantically. Sam pulls out his schedule and opens it again, “Oh, gym class is next, with Teacher Rowan!”, Sam answered, putting his schedule away. “ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! LINE UP!”, a loud, deep voice demands. “Dude! We’re going to be so late!”, Sam exclaims, running towards the nearby gym. Taurtis frantically runs after. The two-run inside to see an obstacle course, and students lined up on the other side of the gym to the side. They quickly run over and get into line, noticing that one line is for boys and the other is for girls. “NOW YOU ARE ALL FLABBY AND WORTHLESS MAGGOTS, BUT I WILL BREAK YOU!”, the booming voice yells out. “Dude... that guy’s mustache is hardcore…”, Taurtis whispers to Sam. “I WILL REBUILD YOU, THEN BREAK YOU AGAIN!”, The voice explains this very violent description. “Do you want to ask him a question?”, Sam whispers to Taurtis, “no!” This guy will beat me up! You ask him one!”, Taurtis responds back, whispering. “Then what is he going to do to me???”, Sam asks frantically. “NOW, HEAD TO THE LOCKER ROOM AND PUT ON YOUR UNIFORMS!”, demanded Teacher Rowan. The students start making their way to the locker rooms, boys to the male’s locker room, and girls to the female’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Please support the original version of this story!


End file.
